


Symbiosis

by Apyrena



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Biology, F/M, Flirting, Power Dynamics, if you can call it that, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apyrena/pseuds/Apyrena
Summary: Rook is willing to go to certain measures to ensure her survival. And who is Jacob to deny her basic instincts.Jacob Seed x fem!Deputy





	Symbiosis

“Have you ever heard of symbiosis?” Jacob’s idle form stopped cleaning his knife for a moment. “I have, yes.”, his soft voice answered. “Why do you ask, little one?” Scrunching her nose, Rook rolled onto her side. Seemingly at ease with the man who held her prisoner in his compound. “It just got me thinking…” Looking up his stature, he sat like a sentinel on the wooden chair. “What did?” Huh, so he was indeed willing to keep a conversation. “What you’re preaching…about killing the weak…culling the herd…” The deputy tried not to think of the innocent blood which stained her hands. “Weak and strong animals coorperate everyday…”

His ruff chuckle interupted her thought. Sitting back up she watched him questioningly. “You…didn’t do your homework on symbiosis, kitten.” Shuffling forwards, he looked up ice blue eyes catching Rooks as she settled right next to the bars. “Enlighten me.” A small grin rose on Jacob’s face. How timid and violent she had been the first few times he threw her in the cage. And look at her now. Compliant and already used to the bars and the hand that fed her. “Symbiosis is mostly a competitive or parasitic phenomenon. Two species fight each other or one exploits the weaker one.” The deputy showed no reaction, only interest in what he was teaching her. Putting his knife away, Jacob leaned forward in his chair. So close, he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Wasn’t she a pretty little thing?

“What you are thinking about is mutualism.” Letting the words sink in, Jacob smiled slightly at her shortly confused look. “It is rare and even then it has a certain balance. The strong usually keeps the weaker one as a pet, so to speak.”, a smirk rose on his lips, “And the weak would never dare to undermine this power dynamic. That’s why it works for animals.” The deputy smiled at him something he still hadn’t grown accustomed to. Burning hatred had turned into tired smiles and idle conversation. Jacob would lie if he said he didn’t relish her improved mood. It made it so much easier for him to look into her head. And it meant less bruises for her. “Aren’t we animals as well, Jacob?” A wolfish grin spread across his face and he couldn’t resist touching her cheek with his calloused hand. “Isn’t that the truth, little one.” He murmured qietly, watching his favourite lift herself of the ground. She hadn’t recoiled from his touch, he noticed once the contact broke. Somehow the thought of her being so at ease with him was pleasant. She showed more respect that she ever did, yet she no longer feared him.

Taking his sweet time, he rose aswell towering over her yet Jacob made no move to intimidate her. His ever so often visits had turned quite mellow and he was annoyed to say, he enjoyed the spent time with her. Usually on the hunt or locked in his chambers it was a breath of fresh air to have a sweet peach like her entertaining him the better half of the day. Though Jacob wouldn’t be opposed to the other half aswell.

Her gleaming eyes had never lost their spark and he found himself capitvated by them. It was incredible how much fight a single soul could hold in them. Surprisingly he no longer wanted to extingiush that spark. “What are you thinking about, kitten?”

“Mutualism.”

Letting out an amused chuckle Jacob shook his head. He didn’t know whether she was trying to be subtle or outright seduce him. “Oh is that so? You think it’s wise to play with fire?” A coy smile on her pouty lips, he felt his eyes drift to them. They must taste so sweet… “Wise? Not at all…but my mother told me to always go for the alpha…and in such a dire situation…” The sentence hung unfinished in the air between them and Jacob felt the fire going down his loins. What a cheeky little thing he had caught himself. “What makes you think the alpha would chose you?” “I suppose I could go for a lower rank-” Her backwards steps were stopped apruptly once Jacob got his hands around her neck. It was not threatening more than it was imposing. Teeth slightly bared, Jacob stared the woman down. He was surprised though, there was no mirth or taunt in her eyes. Lips parted, her hands moved up to cup his. Not pressing further not tearing them away. She was embracing his dangerous grip. He could crush her throath so easily. And yet she seemed to trust him not to. Because he needed her? Because the infamous deputy was his favourite? Or perhaps because they both let their guard down around each other.

She waited patiently for his visits, never acting up and he indulged her with conversation to prevent her from going insane. Huh, maybe they already had some sort of symbiosis. Still, Jacob could not erase the thought from his mind how she’d look atop of him, mewling and purring in his arms. God, how long has it been since he’d touched a woman? As much as Jacob wanted to pull the deputy closer to him this was not the place. His men all around them, the other bags of meat shivering in their cages. He did not want an audience.

“Your mother was a smart woman.”, Jacob stated idly, releasing the deputy’s throat in a heartbead. His hands lingered a few more seconds as if deciding its next move. “Your mother was a smart woman. And credit were credit is due…” His fingers moved quickly, routinely as he opened the cage. The woman coming out of it shy, stretching her limbs in a mere symbolic way. Breathing in deeply, letting out a moan that he gladly would have swallowed. “Up up kitten. I want to see you live up to your words. Let’s see if you can put this clever mouth to work.” He wasted no time returning back towards the main building, the deputy following closely behind. How well behaved of her, Jacob mused excitement rushing through him violently. Had he accidently swallowed a gallon of bliss? His mind was clouded with the question of what the fuck he was doing. Leading the projects main enemy into his private chamber to mount her like the bitch she was? John in his fury would carve them both with lust, Joseph would disaprove of his actions.

However none of his brothers were here and by the time he was finished with her they’d both be free of sin. “After you, kitten.” Jacob watched Rook’s back. She stepped into his dim room with curiosity, turning around her gleamin eyes promising him paradise beyond heaven. A conflicted second Jacob stopped in his movements. What exactly was she offering him? A quic fuck or companionship?

Irony and mock ran through his head as he thought of Joseph and let Jesus take the wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Apyrena


End file.
